Stay
by Tuts-teng
Summary: The demon world is now under control and it was a holiday break. Everybody is celebrating and visiting their family but since Kagome couldn't go back to the human world yet, she could only live in someone's abode as a guest. With the help of Inuyasha, she stayed at Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru's house. Would Jaken still be the mom or would somebody take his place? (Sometimes fluf
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru sat in a pavilion, playing with the kid, Rin. Not really playing though, more like he was only watching over her. The world was peaceful and most of the spirits have turned for the better thus the crime rate in the demon world has been significantly reduced.

This turning over a new leaf event was instigated by him, naturally. He, with the help of his brother, has travelled the demon world, killing leaders of gangs and forcing them to bow down to him. Now, he is known as the ruler of the demon world and is known and feared by all, whether demon or human.

Rin combed the hair of the little doll she's holding. Even after the round of combing, she appears to be unsatisfied with her work. She stopped and thought for a minute before glancing at the big brother sitting on the chair behind her.

Sesshomaru's eyes are indifferent, holding a cold aura. He noticed her gaze and asked, "what?"

Rin smiled and stood up, not minding the cold aura around him. She walked and gave him her doll. "I want to braid her hair but I don't know how…" she followed her sentence with a sigh, seeming to be very troubled.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken quickly stepped up and pulled Rin away from the young lord.

"I know how to braid."

But even before Jaken could say anymore, Rin complained and ran back towards Sesshomaru. They were already familiar with each other in Rin's point of view so she climbed up his lap and sat. "No, I want my lord to teach me, not you jaken! Jake, you can't even have hair so how would you know how to braid one!"

In an instant, both small Jaken and Rin started arguing loudly and this made Sesshomaru's headache.

"Brother, it's Christmas, I've come to visit." The annoying voice of Sesshomaru's brother rang from the pavilion hallway.

In a few seconds, the door separating the hallway and the balcony room was slid open, revealing a white-haired guy with all-red clothing. This was naturally his brother, Inuyasha. The person who helped him reach the top.

In an instant after Inuyasha opened the door, he saw Sesshomaru sitting in a chair and behind him was Rin. The little girl is braiding the young lord's long white hair while being lifted up by Jaken. Inuyasha almost rolled on the ground laughing. "Hahahahha."

Lord Sesshomaru quickly unsheathed his sword and threw it at his younger brother. It was only a hair's distance away from his brother's head.

With an indifferent face, he glanced at another person by the door. "And who might you be?" He asked.

Inuyasha, who was rolling on the ground stopped and stood up. He looked at the girl and pulled her inside. "She's my friend, Kagome. You don't need to worry about her, I just brought her here because she can't go back to the human world yet so I have to bother you to take her on this holiday."

"Hello, nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of me."

Sesshomaru looked at the girl up and down. The girl is wearing a short skirt and a white top with buttons. After a few years, the human world's taste in clothing has truly changed a lot.

"Jaken, show her to her room." He didn't stand up to show courtesy since he was being held down by Rin.

Rin, upon seeing Inuyasha has screamed. Yelling like the little child she is. "Brother!"

Sesshomaru could only roll his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few days, the host, Sesshomaru and the guest, Kagome almost never spoke to each other. Sesshomaru stayed with Rin and his brother, Inuyasha accompanied his friend. Meanwhile, Jaken had to walk around all day to serve the two sides.

Days passed and it was already Christmas Eve. Jake was busy scolding servants and preparing the food while everybody else was getting ready, changing into the most beautiful outfit.

Sesshomaru and Rin were first at the dining table. Rin was so impatient and might've already gulped down half of the roasted chicken if Sesshomaru hadn't stopped her.

"Why are they taking so long~~!?" She whined.

"It won't be long." Sesshomaru's calm and composed voice rang out.

"I'm going to them!" She jumped down from her chair and ran to the hallway. Sesshomaru was left alone. He suddenly felt the wind of loneliness brush past him. Nevertheless, he still sat there, patiently waiting to be accompanied.

After a few minutes, he could hear Rin's laugh and footsteps. Followed by several more. The door slid open and three people entered. No, a half demon and two humans.

"We're back!" Rin energetically ran back to her chair again and waited for Inuyasha and Kagome to sit down.

Inuyasha's hair was fixed in a high ponytail with side bangs. Whereas the person beside him, Kagome, wore a red and white kimono with peach blossoms and lotus embroidered in them. Her hair was styled in a simple bun, exposing her white neck.

"Hello." She nervously greeted the person who seem like a block of ice. The person only took a slight glance at her, nodded and retracted his gaze back to Rin who keeps jumping on her chair. "Sit properly." With his command, Rin immediately sat down properly. "Yes, my lord!"

"Come, come." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to sit down. Inuyasha sat beside his brother and on his right, sat Kagome.

"Jaken, where are you?" Sesshomaru spoke.

There was no response.

"Jaken."

Yet again, there was no response.

"Jaken, come here or I'll cut you like I'll cut this chicken." This time, his voice is slightly raised and he reached for his sword. In an instant, a yell came from outside the house.

"I'm coming!"

In a second, Jaken used his skill that he has picked up and came inside as quickly as he could. "I'm here."

"Sit down." said Sesshomaru.

Jaken, in surprise, held his chest. He can't believe his ears. "M...Me? Sit.. with you? Haha."

Rin crunched up her nose. "Just sit down, stupid."

"What did you say!?" Jaken raised his voice and spoke with his croaked voice.

"Stop it you two." The domineering voice of Sesshomaru made the two behave.

Inadvertently, Kagome who was just an outsider chuckled. Sesshomaru's ears twitched. Whereas Inuyasha has long been smirking even before.

"Let's eat."

During the dinner, Rin and Inuyasha have the most appetite. They basically had a contest of who could eat the most. During their battle, Sesshomaru glanced at the girl that his brother had just introduced to him. Her features, in demon's rating, is average. If you add a few pimples, she would be considered lower.

The reason why he gave slight attention to her was because she had eaten not even half a plate. Was she too shy or too intimidated. Maybe she is sick?

Sesshomaru retracted his gaze at the right moment because Kagome turned to him as well. After confirming that the feeling that somebody's watching her was just her imagination, she continued to watch the play between Inuyasha and the little kid, Rin.

After the dinner, they all went to the living room. Rin rolled around and Inuyasha layed on the cold floor as well, his belly bloated. The female guest sat down properly on a chair near the fireplace.

Without anybody noticing, Sesshomaru pulled Jaken with him and spoke in a low voice. " Later, go send some food to the guest's room."

Before Jaken could ask any questions, Sesshomaru already left him and went to play the zither in the living room.

After a few hours, when everybody was asleep, the esteemed lord, woke up and pulled some boxes from underneath his bed. With the ability of demons, he entered Inuyasha, Jaken, and the guest's room easily without waking them up. He then placed boxes on their bedside.

The very last person is Rin. He couldn't think of what she would really like to recieve. It wasn't because she was very picky but simply because she likes everything!

'Since that's the ase, then I shall give her lots of gifts.'

Sesshomaru entered in and out, filling the room of the little girl.

After putting the very last gift that he prepared, he stood, motionless in the room. He continued to contemplate and contemplate. In the end, he sighed and took off the ribbon from one of the gifts. He then wrapped it around his head and laid down beside the little girl.


End file.
